


Snow

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Happily Ever After series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it snows in Birmingham and Mika'il lives up to his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It was night, it was cold and it was snowing. 

In a park at the end of a quiet street in Birmingham, Syed held Mika'il in his arms, his sleepy little body huddled snugly in his insulated snow-suit. He revelled in the moment. Savoured it. Committed it to memory. This quiet moment with Christian's child and Syed held Mika'il a little bit tighter at that thought and kissed his cheek. “Daddy loves you,” Syed smiled at his son.

A few feet away his husband Christian, holding their sleepy daughter Yasmin on his hip, looked over at Syed and their eyes locked for a moment. A silent conversation, an unspoken declaration of love committed in that gaze and wonder at this, their little family and the magic of cool fresh air and thick snow by moonlight. Mika'il, his son was clutched protectively in his husband's arms. A quiet calm radiating from both of them. Mika'il, usually a boisterous, moody and determined toddler – so much like him but with his mother's implacableness thrown in - because a different character entirely around Syed. Calm, placid and contemplative. They seemed to have some sort of unspoken mental connection. A common deep-seated bond of understanding beyond words or blood or age-gaps. They read each other and understood. Christian heard Mika'il sigh softly and the soft sound of Mika'il playing with his tongue against the roof of his mouth before a yawn escaped him.

Syed dragged his eyes away from Christian's gaze to look over Yasmin. Moosie was clutched in one of her hands, the other one slung around Christian's neck, her head on his shoulder. Syed watched Christian's hand wander her back reassuringly. Yasmin asked Christian something and Christian pointed at the big fat flakes of snow falling thick and fast. 

Both kids were warm and sleepy. They'd woken up screaming – first Mika'il and then Yasmin and they'd upset each other so much that no sooner had they settled one than the other one set off again. In the end Christian had suggested to Yasmin they go out for some fresh air and Syed saw no reason not to take Mika'il too. It wasn't often you got to see the world like this. Quiet, restful and a new blanket of fresh snow covering everything in a beautiful toned white. It clung to the trees, to the walls, to the streets, to the cars. To the streetlights bathing everything in light. Glowing yellow windows dotted around, a few faces at them looking out into the night. The winter wonderland until all of a sudden the lights went dark.

Syed and Christian's eyes met, panicked. Everything was black...until a soft breeze picked up and the snow moved on. The clouds parted and without the lights of the city the stars came out.

“What happened to the lights?” Yasmin asked quietly, clutching moosie even tighter.

Christian looked to Syed. “Why don't you ask Daddy?”

Mika'il's eyes, too, focused on his father. All three of them staring at him, expecting an answer.

Syed looked around at the snow, at the moon, at his family, at the stars and as he did so he felt it, a presence, a certain inexplicable warmth in his mind that as a man of faith he associated with one thing. The presence of God.

“Allah.” Mika'il blurted suddenly and pointed at the sky. The clouds had continued to part in the sky revealing a nearly full moon that bathed the white blankets of snow in ethereal light of exquisite beauty.

Christian's eyebrows rose. Syed smiled, “Mika'il says that Allah borrowed them for a while,” Syed explained. “To let us see the stars.”


End file.
